Warrior-type Namekian
, also called , are Namekians who are proficient in combat and have more muscularity than those of the Dragon Clan. Overview In the original manga it is stated that Nail is the sole Warrior-type Namekian present on Namek in Age 762,"The Last Three Namekians" while according to the Daizenshuu, there were fifteen Warrior-type Namekians on planet Namek at the time. The first three of these type seen were the Namekians who challenged Frieza in Moori's village (in the original manga these three were never refered to as Warrior-type Namekians). In the anime, three other warriors were seen challenging Frieza when he arrived at Grand Elder Guru's place. Another one appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Namek now has dozens of warriors. They all assimilated together to create a savior but he proved no match for Moro. Known members *3 Warriors in Moori's village who challenge Frieza, and are killed by Dodoria. Their Power Level is around 3,000.Dragon Ball Z episode 47, "Namek's Defense" *3 Warriors in Elder Tsuno's village who appear only the anime and look very much like the three Namekians who challenged Frieza. Those three Nameks were killed by Vegeta and never were confirmed to have been revived. *Nail – Bodyguard of Grand Elder Guru. Fused with Piccolo in order to fight Frieza. *Piccolo – Originally a member of the Dragon Clan as King Piccolo, but reborn as a warrior type when King Piccolo reincarnated himself through reproduction to create a stronger incarnation, making Piccolo a hybrid of all three Namekian types. His fusions with Nail and Kami makes him the strongest Super Namekian in Universe 7. In Dragon Ball GT after fusing with Kami, Piccolo was shown to have retained the Nameless Namekian's Dragon Clan status as the Black Star Dragon Balls were restored and became tied to Piccolo only being rendered inert by his death. *8 other Namekian Warriors in the other 4 villages (before Namek's destruction). 2 are present per village. **3 Namekians who appear only the anime and that arrive at Guru's house to protect him from Frieza. Their Power Level is around 10,000.Dragon Ball Z episode 70, "Frieza Approaches" **Maima – A Warrior-type Namekian named in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. He is Tsumuri's partner, and gives Gohan the Two-Star Dragon Ball. He and Tsumuri join Gohan's party and later, Piccolo fuses with them. **Tsumuri – A Warrior-type Namekian named in Super Saiya Densetsu. He is Maima's partner, and gives Gohan the Two-Star Dragon Ball. He and Maima join Gohan's party and later, Piccolo fuses with them. **Unnamed Namekian Warrior – A Warrior-type Namekian that attacks one of the Cyclopian Guards in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, only to fail, but is saved by Gohan. *Namekian Savior - A Super Namekian formed from the merger of dozens of Warrior-type Namekians. *In Dragon Ball Online, Namekian Warrior is a playable career. An Unnamed Child Warrior and an Unnamed Dark Warrior appear in a promotional trailer for this computer game. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior will be a Warrior-type Namek if Namekian is selected as their race and during the game's story, the Namekian Future Warrior will become strong enough to be considered a Super Namekian. A Frieza Race Time Patroller named '''Reso will also mention that the Warrior-type Nameks are said to be as powerful as his race as well as the Saiyans. Several other Namekian Time Patrollers also appear to be this type as well. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, like in Xenoverse the Future Warrior will be a Warrior-type Namek if Namekian is selected as their race and during the game's story, the Namekian Future Warrior will become strong enough to be considered a Super Namekian. After training with Nail and Piccolo in the Guru's House time rift anomaly, the Namekian Future Warrior unlocks the Become Giant Awoken Skill which allows them to access their Great Namekian transformation. *In Xenoverse 2, the evil Super Namekian Lord Slug is implied to be a Warrior-type as he notes that the Namekian Future Warrior is a warrior just like himself despite their weak Namekian body (which indicates he does not consider them a Super Namekian like himself). This is supported by the fact that Lord Slug is a fighter and has never demonstrated any Dragon Clan abilities. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, a Namekian Warrior (若者, Wakamono; lit. "Youth") can be summoned using certain cards during battle; his power level is 42,000. Two Namek Warriors named Maima and Tsumuri are playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. A Namekian Warrior is one of Vegeta's opponents in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Online, Namekians fled to Earth after having their home of New Namek attacked by the game's central antagonist Mira. In Dragon Ball Online, the Warrior class represents the race's Warrior caste, however, they are notably more similar to Piccolo (technically a member of the Dragon Clan), who they derive most of their techniques from, rather than having techniques created on their own like the ''Dragon Ball'' manga's original Warrior-type Namekian caste. Once reaching the required level of skill, a Warrior may choose to become a Shadow Knight or a Dark Warrior. The Dark Warrior sub-class is comparable to Piccolo in the later arcs of Dragon Ball manga, and use Claw weapons, which grant them access to stronger physical skills than the previous Warrior class. Dark Warriors can additionally learn Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, and Dragon's Punishment, which restores life points based on the percentage of damage dealt. The Shadow Knight sub-class utilizes Axe weapons and can deliver critical, long-ranged "area-of-effect" spiritual damage. Additionally, the Shadow Knight skill Steal Life can rob their enemies of their health and transmit it to them, and can acquire the critical Self Destruction Wave, that sacrifices LP for high spiritual damage, adds an additional 50% of the damage dealt when it hits the opponent from behind. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Namekian Future Warrior is a Warrior-type Namek and over the course of the game's story can become powerful enough to be considered a Super Namek as they are capable of defeating or fighting on par with the likes of Mira, Kid Buu, Demigra, Broly, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. The Namekian Future Warrior can also used the Kaio-ken power-up as a Super Skill. They can also have Old Kai use his Unlock Ability to draw out the Namekian Future Warrior's hidden potential granting them their Unlock Potential as an Ultimate Skill transformation. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Namekian Future Warrior is also a Warrior-type Namek who becomes strong enough to be considered a Super Namek as they are capable of defeating or fighting on par with the likes of Lord Slug, Kid Buu, Supervillain Broly, Supervillain Janemba, Cooler/Meta-Cooler, Golden Frieza, Final Form Mira, and Hit. Guru can also increase the Namekian Future Warrior's Level Cap after certain updates and each time Guru is surprised by the depths of Warrior's hidden potential. If the Future Warrior aids Nail in protecting the Guru's House time rift anomaly's Namekian Dragon Balls from the invading Frieza Force, it is revealed that the Warrior possesses a dormant ability that can increase their power. Dende reveals the ability can only be awoken by fighting against other Namekians and suggests that Nail and the mysterious Namekian Piccolo (whom Dende does not know in the rift's alternate timeline). After speaking to Nail, Dende, and Piccolo, they can take on Guru's House Quest: "Namekian Awakening" during which they fight against Nail and Piccolo. During the battle, the Warrior manages to unlock their Become Giant Awoken Skill which allows them to transform into their Great Namekian form which is unlocked permanently after defeating Nail and Piccolo twice. Additionally, it is revealed by Guru that in his old age he has only been able to produce Dragon Clansmen, explaining why Warrior-types like Nail are rare by the time of the Battle on Planet Namek. Guru also notes that Namek might be safer if there were more warrior-types like Nail and the Namekian Future Warrior. During the opening prologue, the Namekian Future Warrior is sent to investigate Guru's House anomaly and witnesses Guru talking to Nail and Dende about the impending arrival of the Frieza Force, Guru reveals that he foresees a warrior with a pure heart. The warrior he specks of is implied to be the Namekian Future Warrior indicating the Namekian Future Warrior is pure of heart and foreshadows their role in defending Namek within the anomaly. Despite not being a Dragon Clansmen, Guru knows of a method to empower a set of Dragon Balls even if they are not a Dragon Clansmen or even a Namekian. This allows the Namekian Future Warrior to increase the power of Conton City's Dragon Balls despite not being a Dragon Clansmen, though the method only increases the types of wishes and not the number which is presumably an ability exclusive to Dragon Clansmen. Despite being a Warrior-type several characters will wonder or assume they can create Dragon Balls though this is mainly due to most being unaware that only Dragon Clansmen can create Dragon Balls, as Future Perfect Cell asks Future Trunks if they brought the Namekian Future Warrior with them to Age 785 to create new Dragon Balls though even if the warrior was a Dragon Clansmen they wouldn't be able to as it would alter history of that timeline, though Future Cell is unaware of that fact due to Future Dr. Gero never collecting data on Namek thus knows nothing about Namekian castes. When first training the Future Warrior, Lord Slug is pleased they are a warrior like himself despite their weak Namekian body. Slug decides that one day they should return to Namek so he can recruit more warrior types and build an evil Namekian empire. Given Lord Slug's strength and fighting ability to is not surprising that he would be considered a warrior-type as King Piccolo and Piccolo both have strong warrior-type traits (King Piccolo inherited some of the Nameless Namekian's Dragon Clan traits though apparently not his ability to create Dragon Balls as he never attempted to create his own). It also implies that Super Namekians are more likely to be warrior-types as the only Dragon Clansmen considered to be one was the Nameless Namekian and it should be noted that Piccolo after fusing with Kami is more of a hybrid of both castes though his Warrior-type traits are more dominant presumably due to Piccolo and Nail being warrior-types (Piccolo's connection to the Black Star Dragon Balls is mainly to his fusion with Kami effectively restoring the Nameless Namekian). However, Slug notes that their strength is unusual and he would not expect such power even from a warrior-type. He notes that the could have endless potential (which is supported by Guru having to draw out their potential several times). Lord Slug notes they are an interesting case and finds their potential to grow stronger intriguing. It is implied that like Piccolo and the Namekian Future Warrior from Xenoverse, the Future Warrior is one of the few Namekians to eat solid food instead of just subsisting on water alone, as planned to eat on of the pudding cups Chronoa sent though stop once Chronoa revealed she had made them, thus avoiding being put out of action by stomach cramps like Goku. However as pudding is gelatinous and not completely solid, Namekians may view it in the same manner as fluids such as milk and water both of which Namekians are known to consume in Xenoverse. Additionally, they can consume the Fruit of the Tree of Might after acquiring the Super Skill. Lord Slug eats the Demon Realm corrupted fruit in the story and seeks to steal some from Turles while training the Future Warrior. Interestingly, all Namekians known to eat solid food are Warrior-types or have strong warrior-type traits, though it is unknown if their is an actual correlation between the two or if this is just a coincidence as the act of eating solid food itself is rare among Namekians in general. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, there is a clothing option available to a Namekian Future Warrior, called the Namek Warrior's Costume which is described as a battle suit worn by Namek Warriors (who are described as a Namekian tribe). It also appears in Xenoverse 2. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the 2nd Future Warrior gains access to their Great Namekian form while fighting Nail and Piccolo. Before the quest that unlocks this ability, it is stated by Dende that the warrior must fight against their own kind to awaken this dormant power, implying some warrior-type Namekians (like the 2nd Future Warrior) require the assistance of other Warrior-types to gain access to their Great Namek form. **Humorously the Namekian Future Warrior can wear the Great Ape Suit and Great Ape Hat & Tail accessory, then use Become Giant to increase their size which is comparable to a Great Ape. This causes them to look like a hybrid of a Great Namekian and Great Ape. Gallery See also *Demon Clan *Dragon Clan *Super Namekian References External links *Race's Unique Characteristics - Type (Daizenshuu 4) Site Navigation Category:Nameks Category:Martial Artists